Field
The present disclosure relates to systems, devices, and methods for detecting and/or responding to the temperature of brakes, such as braking devices for heavy vehicles. Certain embodiments relate to inhibiting or preventing the overheating of the brakes of such vehicles.
Description of Certain Related Art
A braking unit is a mechanical apparatus that diverts energy from a moving system, thereby reducing the motion of the moving system. A braking unit is typically used for slowing or stopping a moving vehicle, such as by friction between a generally non-rotating brake pad and a rotating brake disk or drum. The brake pad can be pressed against the brake disk or drum by a brake caliper.